It is no secret that the amount of information available online is growing very quickly, that finding information for a user is easy, but that presenting the user with only the information they want or need is very, very difficult. Search engines like the Google search engine work hard to provide results that are more and more relevant to their users.
One area, or vertical, in which people sometimes search for information on line is the media or entertainment industry—mainly television and movies, and more recently, videos such as those provided by YouTube. User's interests when looking for media can differ substantially from those when they are searching for items to purchase (e.g., using the Froogle service). For example, users may simply be interested in determining when episodes of a particular media program will be broadcast. In addition, they may be interested in finding additional programs in which their favorite actor or actress has appeared.